No Need 2 Apologize
by NikChik-11
Summary: It's the anniversery of when Lightning first showed up in town, and the gang wants to show Lightning how much they care about him. But it all goes wrong, can Sally reasure Lightning? Read to find out...


_No Need 2 Apologize_

"Stickers! Hey, Stickers!" Sally shouted to her boyfriend.

Lightning McQueen turned around, smiling, "What Sal?"

"I want to show you something." She said, heading toward Flo's.

She led him to Flo's Café, where everyone was sitting around. There was a huge screen with a projector set up. Lightning, wondering what was going on, gave Sally a confused look.

"Surprise!" Sally said, kissing him lightly. "Remember what happened exactly a year ago?"

Lightning strained to remember what she was talking about, until Mater blurted it out.

"It was the day you tore up tha road!"

"Oh!" Lightning said, blushing slightly.

He shifted uncomfortably on his tires, which Sally noticed. She went up and kissed him again, smiling reassuringly.

"It's ok, we know you didn't mean to."

Lightning perked up a little, and smiled at her. Still wondering what the projector was for, Lightning parked beside Sally.

"Sooo, um, what's all this?" He asked.

"We set up a little movie about you." Sally said, just as the movie started.

It showed a picture of a very arrogant Lightning, smiling his cocky smile. Then some catchy music started…

_Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say it's time that you lost your crown._

Now it showed Lightning being rude to people, smiling cockily at cameras, and firing a crew chief.

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you_

Lightning was now flirting with another racer, and saying his famous "kachow" to the paparazzi.

_Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his state  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face_

Now it was showing Lightning firing another crew chief, the crew chief yelling angrily at him.

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

Sally looked over at Lightning, and noticed that he looked kinda upset. She quickly stopped the movie, and went up to him. "Stickers? What's wrong?"

He sadly looked up at her, and out of no where, said, "I'm sorry."

And with that, he raced away from Flo's, leaving everyone confused.

Sally slowly looked back towards everyone, to see looks of confusion everywhere. She sighed, and said "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Flo quietly came up to her, and said, "You should go see what's wrong."

Sally nodded in agreement, and silently drove away.

* * *

Sally found Lightning at Wheel Well, sadly gazing at the small town below them. She came up and parked beside him, remaining silent. 

"I understand if you don't love me anymore." Lightning said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Lightning McQueen, how could you think that?" She asked frowning. She saw a single tear fall down his hood, and quickly softened her tone. "Of course I love you."

He sniffled, and turned away from her. "What's wrong, Stickers?" Sally asked, giving him a comforting nuzzle.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm such a jerk! I-I don't deserve you guys as friends! Y-You don't deserve me!" He said, crying even harder.

Sally just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She nuzzled him reassuringly, and said, "Yes, you do. You are the kindest, sweetest, most generous car I know. And that's what we were trying to show you tonight."

He smiled, and calmed down a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we made a video of you from before we knew you, and one of after. We were going to show you how much you'd changed." Sally said, snuggling against him.

He looked up at her, and stopped crying. Sally looked into his eyes. They were almost as blue as the night sky…

Lightning couldn't believe it. He, Lightning McQueen, had friends who cared about him, and helped him realize that even he had a soft side…

They started to drive back to Radiator Springs, when Sally suddenly stopped. Lightning turned around, wondering why.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Lightning gave her a confused look, then asked, "What for?"

She gave him a flirty look, then replied, "Sorry that I had to beat you in a race."

And with that, she raced away, leaving Lightning in the dust. Lightning laughed, and took off after her.

_End

* * *

_

**How was that story? Was it good? The idea just sorta came to me yesterday. It was just a short lil story/idea/thingy. Yea, well anyways, …I don't know what else to type… Lol, Review peese!!!**


End file.
